Taking It Slow
by Phantom.Crimsonnight
Summary: A tribute to one of my best friends. A Sasuke x Sakura lemon, written just for her. :3 Enjoy.


**Taking It Slow**

**by Phantom Crimsonnight**

**Okay, so this is my first-ever, and hopefully only-ever lemon that I'm writing.  
Why?  
Because it's in memory of a very close friend of mine that passed away on May 24. She wrote a whole bunch of lemons that she never ever posted, so now I'm writing one for her in her memory because that was all she ever wrote. Her favorite couple was SasuSaku, which is why this is SasuSaku. I personally prefer ItaSaku, but whatever, let's not get into it now. I hope that if she were here, she would think this was an awesome lemon.  
So yeah, this is in memory of Anna.  
She's forever loved and missed.**

**--Crimsonnight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
**

**

* * *

**

"I hate you, Sasuke Uchiha. I hate you..."

The rain that fell down plastered my hair down to my head and hid the tears that were falling out of my eyes. The words that I spoke were complete lies, of course. Even after what he did to me, I still loved him. But in the same sense, I hated him. I hated him for leaving me, for breaking my heart. Right now I straddled his body. My legs sat on either of his sides, sitting on his stomach, leaning over his head with a kunai to his neck. I saw it in his eyes, he was accepting this death.

"I'm surprised you haven't killed me already," his smooth voice played at my ear drums once again, making my heart shatter inside and the hidden tears fall even faster. The kunai in my hand began to shake.

"I'm surprised you're not fighting back," was my snide reply. "You're just laying here and letting me kill you."

There was complete silence, save for the rain pouring down upon the two of us, and the faint rumbles of thunder in the dark sky. My green eyes never left his, not even for a second. In turn, I never saw his eyes leave mine. It was almost as if we were having a secret conversation, and I couldn't help but notice how much his eyes reminded me of when we were younger, when we were team seven. When he wasn't my natural mortal enemy, when I actually had a better chance.

Stupid me.

That one moment that I had let my concentration falter, I felt a set of strong hands gripping my hips, and suddenly I was on the cold hard ground instead of atop a warm, toned body. In one swift movement, Sasuke had knocked that kunai right out of my hand, one of his knees on either side of my hips. His hands weren't pinning me down, so I took the liberty to sit up and look him straight in the eyes.

"You couldn't kill me even if you wanted to," he breathed, making goosebumps appear all over my arms when his warm breath hit my now-numb face.

He read me like a book, every word of that sentence was absolutely true. Even if I was being forced to, I wouldn't be able to stain my hands with his blood.

The next thing that happened I was completely unprepared for in so many ways. I had opened my mouth to say something, but instead of words coming out, I felt the wind totally knocked out of me as my back hit the ground, and a set of warm and surprisingly soft lips found mine. I did what any girl would do in this situation, I kissed him back. Of course this was half of my brain reacting at the moment, since I was mostly stunned out of my mind at the events of this moment.

Once my senses came back to me, I immediately pulled away and stared at Sasuke with wide jade eyes.

"Why did you leave me?" I panted, my eyes narrowed up at him. "If you felt this way about me all along, why the _hell _did you leave me alone this whole time, Uchiha?" The tears that had been falling down my face continued to pour, though this time they were out of happiness. Even if I had to wait this long to know that he felt this way about me, it was well worth the wait.

"You became stronger," he told me, sitting back up off of me. Even as he did, though, Sasuke's eyes never left mine. He was watching me, watching me carefully. "I was a distraction to you, and in turn, you were a distraction to me. I couldn't think, I couldn't do...anything without you in the back of my mind. So I had to leave. But Itachi's dead now, Sakura..." he paused here, taking my wrist lightly in one of his hands and pulling me up from the ground onto his lap and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "there's no more distractions."

Me being me, I noticed something...different about the sound of his voice. It was husky and lustful, making his regular voice sound even sexier than it already did. After staring so deep into his eyes, I realized that there was something else within their depths. There was a certain hunger that I had never ever seen there before. It wasn't for blood, and it wasn't anger. I finally recognized it as lust, and my breath caught in my throat. The tears had finally stopped falling out of my eyes, I think. I really couldn't tell anymore because the rain was falling so fast and so hard. I still wanted to be mad at Sasuke, but after he had said something like that to me...there was no possible way that I could be.

"Then there's no need to wait any longer..." I whispered.

Of course then like a direct order, Sasuke pushed me down against the ground. I hated this feeling of being completely powerless against him, but if I tried to fight back now it was going to completely ruin the moment. Once his hand moved to my collar and began to unzip my shirt, I knew that it was all over. It didn't matter that we were bruised and bleeding from our recent battle against one another, nor did it matter that we were laying in the middle of a battlefield. I didn't even care that there was a damn thunderstorm raging over our heads, as long as he was mine.

Sasuke was extremely quick with removing my clothing; before I even had his shirt off of his shoulders he had my shirt thrown off to the side and was working on unclipping my white skirt at the sides.

"Slow down..." I said, lifting my hand up and placing my finger against his lips. "Why rush?" Of course, I could think of a very rational list of reasons to rush, but I wasn't going to share those with him at the moment. I didn't want to rush anything about these moments, I wanted to remember them forever. He didn't say anything, but he did indeed slow down in his movements and actions. When I felt his lips come into contact with the soft skin of my stomach, it felt like I was going to go completely insane. I tightened my stomach muscles beneath my skin out of pure habit. This, though, made Sasuke lift his head from my stomach and looked at me with a look that made me guess he was amused on the inside.

"You're too tense. Relax," he said as he leaned up to kiss and bite at my shoulders. I leaned forward, removing the purple rope from around his waist, which removed the piece of cloth that he wore over his pants. Taking my own advice, I didn't remove the rest of his clothing quite yet and leaned up to kiss and lick at his soaking wet shoulder. I kissed all around his shoulder, all up his neck, moving around until my lips came into contact with his curse mark. I felt his muscles tense up all around me, felt his hand reach out and grip my side with an insane amount of strength.

"Relax, Sasuke-kun," I responded, slightly amused as I gently kissed the curse mark. "You're too tense." My hands smoothed over his chest, massaging at his muscles, trying to calm him down.

"You're taking forever..." he groaned into my ear, sliding down my black shorts and then running his hands down my legs, slipping my sandals off from my calves as he did so.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" I whispered seductively, moving down a little to nibble on his neck once I had finished speaking. A second later, I totally regretted saying that. My bare back was down against the cold mud beneath me, and Sasuke was on top of me, having kicked off his sandals as soon as I had asked him that question. "Eugh!" I said, squirming beneath him. His dark eyes scanned over my face for a moment before he picked me up, placing his white shirt beneath me on the ground before laying me on top of it. It turned me on just how...dedicated he was to me. How much he really _did_ care.

"Now..." Sasuke murmured, his hands moving behind me to unclasp my red bra and slide it down my shoulders, throwing it to the side as my breasts came into his view. Almost instantly his lips moved down to my chest and began kissing me like crazy just about everywhere that he could reach. I moaned for him, barely being able to reach out to remove his pants from her arms shaking so much.

"Now..." I echoed him, searching his face for any kind of reaction, knowing that the best part of everything was going to be coming up right now. He didn't say anything, he just looked at me with those beautiful onyx eyes of his as he slipped his fingers underneath the waistline of my red underwear, and I took this as a sign to do the same to his boxers, and so at the same time we slid down the last article of one another's clothing. I could feel his eyes running down my body, looking at me like no one else has ever been able to look at me before. I, in turn, let my eyes move down his body. I couldn't believe it, I was finally taking in the body that I had dreamed about seeing for so long. It almost took my breath away that finally this moment had come. I felt his hand move to cradle my head as he positioned himself over me. As I looked up at his face, his eyes had softened greatly as he looked at me, and I felt my heart melt.

"I'm going to try and make this as painless as possible," he promised me, and I nodded in understanding to him. I knew he would try, but I was prepared. I was well aware that this was going to be painful for me, but being with Sasuke was something that I was willing to sacrifice the pain for. "Here we go..." And before I knew it, Sasuke's lips were right on mine and I felt a searing pain. I wanted to cry out, I wanted to scream, I almost wanted to cry, but then that would interfere with the kiss I was locked into. My eyes were shut, both of my hands gripping Sasuke's shoulders, my nails leaving half-moon marks on his back. And then Sasuke stopped moving, and I opened my eyes. He was looking at me, a concerned look about his face. Hell, even though I was in pain, I couldn't help but smile up at him as I gently ran a finger across his cheek.

"Okay, go..." I murmured, and without further ado, he started his thrusts. Soon enough, the pain had dulled and a sense of pure pleasure took over me. It was probably the damn best thing that I have ever felt in my life. The thing that made everything even better was the fact that the whole time Sasuke was holding me, cradling me, loving me. I held onto him tightly, bringing my body close to his. I buried my head into his neck, and I felt him do the same to me. I could hear his heated breathing in my ear, I could feel his sweaty body through the cold rain that fell down all around us.

"Almost there..." he breathed into my ear, and I nodded into his neck to show that I had understood. I could feel the pleasure building inside of my stomach, feel my climax coming very, very soon.

"Ah, Sasuke..." I moaned in his ear, his arms holding onto me tightly.

"Sakura, Sakura...ah..." he whispered, and that sound sent me over the edge. Those words, my name coming from his lips in such a voice, it was probably the sexiest thing that I have ever heard in my life. I felt my climax and I saw stars as I fell backwards. Sasuke had to have climaxed not too long after, if not at the same time as I did. His sweaty body fell down on top of mine, and I held him tightly in my arms.

"I love you..." I panted. "I love you so much, I always have, and I know I always will." After a few moments, after our breathing had evened out, Sasuke wrapped his arms around me and flipped over so that we were laying side by side. One of his hands moved up and began stroking my hair calmly, comfortingly and lovingly.

"I love you too, Sakura..." he whispered to me, kissing my forehead, something I had only dreamed about when we were younger. "I always have...more than you could have ever known." I savored the moment, savored our two bodies being pressed together, using one another's body heat to keep warm despite the cold of the pouring rain. I savored the fact that his arms were wrapped around me so tightly, so protectively...savored it all before I opened my mouth.

"Will you...will you come back to Konoha, Sasuke?" I asked, bracing myself for pure heartbreak once again. He was silent again, and I kept my face buried in his chest. The silence was killing me, all the while I was wondering what was taking him so long.

"Yes," he said, after what seemed like an eternity. "I'll come home with you." At this, I sat straight up out of his arms, making his eyes widen slightly.

"Then...then let's go!" I said, slightly eager. The rain was stopping, it had turned into a light drizzle by now. Sasuke's hand wrapped around my wrist, pulling my body back down against his.

"Slow down," he murmured in my ear, and I could hear the amusement dripping from his voice as he said, "Why rush?"

* * *

**Rest in Peace, Anna. x3  
Reviews are loved!**


End file.
